Harry Potter and the New Beginning
by Star-Fire-Phoenix-Ruby
Summary: Suppose that Harry never went to the Department of Mysteries. Suppose he couldn't take the happenings anymore. Suppose he loosens his bindings. What would happen then?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that anyone else does.

* * *

Harry Potter's eyes clouded as his mind flooded with thoughts. Umbridge was terrorizing the school and changing all the rules. Sirius was trapped in the Department of Mysteries. His Firebolt was trapped in a cell, AND Malfoy had his wand. In fact, he stood in front of Harry laughing hysterically at the moment.  
  
He didn't care. All of a sudden Harry just didn't care. Or he cared too much. He didn't know, but just wanted out.  
  
Emotions filled Harry's mind, and he ran. Far away. He snatched his wand from Malfoy and ran. Ran until he was in the dungeon. He could think only of death.  
  
"Stupefy!" He yelled to the troll that now stood before him.  
  
The troll rammed into the bars of the cell of Harry's Firebolt that he had been guarding. They tore from the wall and fell beneath the troll's weight.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" the Firebolt soared through the air and into Harry's hand.  
  
There was no time for farewells. He flew up the stairs and out of the nearest window. He once again felt the familiar sensation of the wind ruffling his hair and whistling past his ears. Harry flew into the window of the boys' dormitories, snatching his closest possessions: His invisibility cloak, the unopened present from Sirius, a few spell books, a Weight Wobbler Suitcase (my creation. It's a suitcase that turns into a key chain for less weight), and a black cloak.  
  
He quickly put everything but the black cloak and his Firebolt into the Weight Wobbler Suitcase. It shrunk to the size of a radish and grew a chain.  
  
Harry hurried on to his Firebolt and flew out of the window into the darkness.

* * *

"Wh-wha?" Malfoy stuttered as he left the room, dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Hermione looked out the window only to see a boy on a broomstick flying off into the night.  
  
"What just happened?" asked a confused Ron, also looking out the window at the fading figure.  
  
"Come on, Ron! We can't just leave him to go off on his own! He could be killed!" cried Hermione, turning to run out the door.  
  
"I believe I will take care of this situation," said Dumbledore, who now stood in the doorway.

* * *

Harry stopped his Firebolt, landing in the courtyard. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that he couldn't just leave like that. He had some unfinished business to do.  
  
"Accio Marauder's Map!" The map flew to him and he put it in the zippered pocket of his black cloak.  
  
Harry smirked and pointed his wand to a wall of the Entrance Hall.  
  
"COVARA CRESCRO!"

* * *

Umbridge stood wide-eyed at the sight that stood in front of her. A pure white gigantic cobra stood before her. She fell backwards in a state of shock, as the cobra sunk its teeth through her flesh, allowing her blood to flow down its throat, and vanishing soon after.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore! You're back!" Hermione cried with a huge grin that faded to worry. "Harry has left! We MUST go find him! Let Ron and I go follow him! We'll use his Cleansweeper a-"  
  
"Hermione, I forbid you to go after Harry. At the moment, Harry is very dangerous, and I believe you should see something that would change your mind."  
  
Hermione and Ron followed Dumbledore down to the Entrance Hall. He blocked their view for a moment while he spoke.  
  
"This is what Harry has done..."  
  
He moved out of their way. Ron's eyes rolled back as he fainted from shock, hitting the hard ground below. Hermione stood wide-eyed for a moment, before realizing what Dumbledore had said.  
  
"Y-you're lying...Harry would never...kill..." Hermione felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as hot tears rolled down her face.  
  
"I'm afraid that the truth...isn't always pleasant..."  
  
Hermione dropped to her knees, hands on the floor, as her tears fell into a puddle on the cement beneath her bowed head.  
  
_Drip. Drip._  
  
Her heart was sinking, and she could feel her face warming.  
  
_Drip. Drip.  
_  
It was all over. It was Harry's time now.  
  
Hermione stood, took one last glance at Umbridge, and headed off to the Gryffindoor common room.

* * *

Harry latched onto his broom and once again headed off to his destination. Not one minute later, and he was there.  
  
He stood beside the lake, thinking about himself. He didn't matter. If he died, what would that change? I mean Hogwarts was nothing. Simply a school filled with many students. His friends. But that did not matter anymore. He was going to get revenge, and become the person he had always meant to.  
  
Harry's train of thoughts ended and he headed of into the Forbidden Forest, without looking back.  
  
He tied the cloak around his neck, bringing the hood up that darkened his face, vanishing it from view. He placed his Firebolt in his Weight Wobbler Suitcase, and set off, wand in hand, to begin again.

* * *

Hermione watched, her head stuck out the window, as, not her best friend, but the-boy-who-lived set off into the Forbidden Forest, lost in his own little world.

* * *

Have you ever noticed how stories start off bad??? Heh heh. Anywayz, I promise it will get better...I can't update this weekend as I'm not here, so...ya... extremely short, sorry 


End file.
